


Safe

by Siren_Ariel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Ariel/pseuds/Siren_Ariel
Summary: The Autobots saved you from death and you find love in the process of healing.I do not own transformers or you! I hope you enjoy it!





	Safe

You haven't been with the transformers long, it's been about a month. They saved you from dying and are now helping you cope. They saved me not from a Decepticon, but from a human. That human was my husband, he tried to kill me and in the process blinded me and left me voiceless.

"Y/n, it's time for your checkup." Ratchet said as he gently picked you up leading you to the medbay where he monitors you. He sets you down on the table while you feel him hook up connections all over your body.

"I need to scan you to see if anything has gotten better."

You nod at him and sit in silence while you wait for an update.

"...Good news is that you are healing nicely...but sadly I don't think you will ever see or speak again. I-I'm sorry."

You nod to him and pat his serve showing him that it will be alright. You smile at him while he takes you back to the com room setting you down on the couch. The thing is that you already knew nothing would get better so you didn't feel sad about the bad news, just sad that you can't see or talk to your new friends to comfort them. You hear the portal open and the heavy steps of the Autobots. You hear Bee talking to another bot, he kinda knew you understood him but you could never tell him how much you did. So Raf sits next to me acting like a Bee translator.

"Hey y/n! How are you today?" Jack and Raf ask so you give them 2 thumbs up and a big smile. You hear Bee making his beeps pretty much asking if you are okay and if there was good news.

"He asked if there was good news on today's check-up?"

You put your finger to your head to indicate you thinking. Then you smile and give a thumbs up.

"Y/n..." Ratchet warned, you gave him what you hope is a glare.

"Ratchet, my old friend does that mean it is bad news?"

You frown when you hear Bee's sad noises. You look towards where you hope he his. You feel him come closer and he puts a finger on my head patting it.

"I did what I could but sadly I could not help her. The damage was too bad."

You smile at the voices holding my hands out and feeling someone put their servo in my hands. You lift my other hand and pat the bots servo letting them know it will be alright.

~Time Skippy~

It has been 6 months since the day you got the bad news and you have been working hard to try to speak again. Ratchet has been helping me out a lot along with Raf. You couldn't cope without all of them, mostly Bee. He has been there since the beginning. You have fallen head over heels for the bot.

You feel Bee walking towards me. How, you say? You can actually hear a lot better now and can tell the difference by the sounds they make when they walk.

||Want to go to the roof?||

You nod your head and you feel him put his servo on the ground gently touching you so you know where to go. You grab his finger and slowly climbed on. You lightly rub his servo while he walks to the elevator.

Once we get to the roof on the cliff mountainside I hold my arms out feeling the sun and the breeze on them.

||I have a surprise for you||

You could use sign language and 'talk' to the bots but you felt like you were still too new and have no confidence to use it. So instead you turn around and you beam at him. You can feel him sit down and lowered his servo to the ground. You step down and sit next to my bot.

||Okay so dont freak out||

You are curious as to what he means, but you just nod at him. what seemed to be forever was only a few short seconds. You heard human sounding footsteps walking towards you. Then you are pulled into a hug. Surprised you almost pull away but remembered what Bee had said.

"It's me y/n, Bee."

He let's go of me as you cover your mouth with your hands and you hug him this time even tighter. Then you reach up for his face and stop just before I touched him. It was a question if you could touch him. He answered by putting his hand on mine and placing your hand on his face.

You slowly trace his face getting a map of his features and you realize how hot he is. You trace his lips for a bit before you lift up and kissed his lips lightly. You were about to pull away before he grabs your head and deepened the kiss. After we pull apart you go back to tracing his lips.

"...I...lo-love...you...B-bee."

He stops then lifts you in the air laughing. This was the first time he has heard my voice. You are smiling as he sets you back on the ground.

"You spoke! Your voice is beautiful...wait...you said you love me!"

He pulls you close and kisses you passionately.

"I love you my sweetspark."

"I...love you...too."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if it's not the best I wrote this in the middle of the night with no sleep, but I thought it was cute even after I woke up Haha.


End file.
